Bloqueio de escritor
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: curado facilmente por uma boa companhia. Presente para yeahrebecca.


**Aviso: **Essa fic não tem betagem. Essa fic é um risco a sua segurança mental. Leia por sua própria conta. Ah, essa fic também é um presente para **yeahrebecca**, que merecia coisas muito melhores... Ah. Eu transformei o Itachi naquela cuzona da Nora Roberts. MIL DESCULPAS.

* * *

A campainha tocou pela enésima vez e finalmente Ino ouviu o barulho da chave girando do outro lado da porta. Com os braços cruzados, óculos escuros nos cabelos longos, loiros e soltos, ela tentava usar a expressão mais ameaçadora possível – claro, poderia funcionar com alguns, mas ela sabia que era inútil com ele. "Itachi. Precisamos conversar," ela disse, já entrando no apartamento. Itachi assentiu e fechou a porta. Ino desfez a expressão ameaçadora, ninguém conseguia ameaçar Itachi.

O apartamento dele era limpo e impecável, mais ainda que o seu, e isso a irritava. Sentou-se no sofá grande branco. "Estão me cobrando um novo livro! O que eu digo para eles? Você deveria ter lançado há... não sei, uns dois meses? Por que está enrolando tanto?" foi direta. Sabia que ele não gostava de rodeios.

Itachi sentou na poltrona à frente dela. Ino tirou os óculos dos cabelos e mordeu uma das pernas. Como ele podia ser tão lindo? Era um desperdício imenso um homem daqueles... Ino revirou os olhos. Era melhor se concentrar no problema. As pessoas achavam que ser escritor era difícil. Ser uma editora era mil vezes pior – seu trabalho dependia de outras pessoas! Itachi normalmente era muito responsável e entregava seus livros todos nos prazos, sob um pseudônimo feminino, milhares de histórias de amor que ficavam semanas nos mais vendidos.

"Eu estou sofrendo de bloqueio artístico."

Ino piscou os olhos azuis algumas vezes. A pior expressão que qualquer editor poderia ouvir. Já vira carreiras acabarem por causa dela. Ouvir isso de um escritor era quase como ser um médico informando que não havia mais solução, o paciente iria morrer mesmo. Ino respirou fundo. Itachi inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado. "Quer água?"

"Água?! Se eu quero água?! Eu quero um saco de papel, Itachi! Eu estou tendo uma crise de pânico!" ela pressionou a armação Ray-Ban até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. "_Bloqueio artístico_, ah, não, ah, não... Não comentou com ninguém isso, não foi?"

"Claro que não," ele respondeu calmamente. Como poderia ficar tão calmo com um problema enorme daqueles nas mãos? Ino fechou os olhos, respirando fundo diversas vezes. Tinha que se acalmar. Tinha que apresentar soluções. Tinha que ser prestativa.

"Certo. Melhor, então. Vamos trabalhar nisso. Qual ia ser o tema do próximo livro? Era sobre um gigolô, não era? Paixões proibidas e coisa e tal. Certo, Itachi, é muito fácil! Pegue uma mocinha de família rica, coloque um gigolô destilador de veneno, faça tudo começar numa noite tórrida de sexo e o amor surgir depois e, _voi lá!_, terá seu livro!"

"... Na verdade, você acaba de narrar uma quase cópia de _Muito bem acompanhada_," Itachi retrucou. "Minha intenção era um livro gay."

"Um livro gay?" Ino mordeu o lábio inferior. "Isso fica ainda mais fácil! Sempre que a gente acrescenta um drama a mais, as vendas crescem. Itachi, esse livro tem tudo para ser um sucesso. Bloqueio artístico? Tem certeza?"

"Tenho," Itachi respondeu impassível. Ino suspirou. Era o escritor mais difícil de trabalhar. Dentro de sua bolsa, uma música começou a sair. Ela olhou o visor e suspirou.

"É o chefe. Eu já vou, Itachi," ela disse, apertando o botão que deixava o telefone silencioso. "Mas pense bem. Como grandes escritores saíram de grandes enrascadas?! Arriscando-se. Então. Se você está com bloqueio artístico deve... bem... vivenciar a experiência. Por favor. Por mim."

Itachi havia arqueado as sobrancelhas e, para Ino, isso era sinal de perigo. Levantou-se rapidinho do sofá e saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás, atendendo o celular. Itachi continuou sentado. Odiava bloqueio artístico tanto quanto qualquer outro escritor. Levantou-se, indo até o notebook, segurando o celular numa das mãos, pensando se realmente deveria fazer aquilo.

**X**

"Já vai?" Kabuto perguntou, ao perceber que estava sozinho na cama. Sai se vestia calmamente, pegando as peças de roupa no chão.

"Já," respondeu o moreno. "Já deveria ter partido há vinte minutos, aliás. Agradeça que eu não irei cobrar por isso," completou. Kabuto riu. Quando Sai terminou de se vestir, parou de observá-lo.

"A porta está aberta. O dinheiro está no lugar de sempre. Até outro dia, Sai," falou, afundando novamente na cama. Sai assentiu e fechou a porta do quarto devagar. Quando chegou fora, permitiu-se respirar fundo. Pegou o dinheiro sobre o balcão da cozinha e estava certo, como sempre. Enfiou no bolso da calça e saiu. Assim que pôs os pés para fora da casa, seu telefone começou a tocar.

"Kurenai."

"_Já saiu do Kabuto, Sai? Porque tem um novo serviço para você. Eu sei que ainda é de manhã e o próximo trabalho é só à noite, mas tinha que te informar cedo porque você tem que estar impecável. O cliente dessa vez é importante_."

"Já saí, sim," Sai murmurou, abrindo a porta do carro. "Que horas, onde e quem?"

"_Às 20h. No restaurante Aragawa. Estou mandando uma foto dele para o seu e-mail agora. Surpreenda-se. Ah, sim. Ele pagou pela noite toda, serviço completo. É bom descansar hoje, Sai..._" a mulher riu e desligou o telefone. Sai arqueou as sobrancelhas. Aragawa? Não era aquela churrascaria que cobrava trezentos e setenta dólares por pessoa?

Sai deu um sorrisinho. Ricos esbanjadores de dinheiro eram seus preferidos.

**X**

A parte boa de ser rico era poder gastar dinheiro sem se preocupar. A parte ruim, era ser reconhecido em qualquer lugar. Por essa razão, Itachi havia escolhido o lugar mais ao fundo do restaurante, pedido para o garçom o máximo de discrição possível. Ainda faltava meia hora para as oito, mas ele não conseguia se sentir tranqüilo. Por fora, era uma máscara impecável de frieza, mas por dentro, borbulhava. Como tinha ouvido Ino? Tudo bem, ela era responsável por ele e suas publicações – ou melhor, as publicações de _Shimura Misune_ –, mas aquela sugestão... Se bem que diziam que a melhor base para a escrita era a experiência. Bem, ele iria colocar aquela tese à prova.

"Uchiha Itachi?" uma voz lhe tirou dos devaneios. À sua frente, sentou-se um jovem. Itachi arqueou as sobrancelhas – ele deveria ter a idade de seu irmão. E se parecia com ele, de certa forma. Cabelos e olhos negros, como todos os Uchihas. Mas tinha a pele incrivelmente pálida e estava sorrindo. Sorrir não era um hábito dos Uchihas.

"Sai, não é mesmo?" estendeu a mão. O outro a apertou e o toque era firme e quente. Itachi voltou a recolher os braços. "O que irá querer para jantar?"

"O que você quiser," Sai respondeu, passando os olhos pelo cardápio. Não estava bem em posição de pedir coisas. Seu costume era atender pedidos e não o contrário. Mas ainda estava surpreso com o homem à sua frente. Não só por ser um dos mais ricos do Japão, mas por ser gay e contratar um gigolô. E ser lindo. E distinto. Sai sabia que iria se divertir naquela noite.

O garçom chegou e Itachi fez os pedidos. Vinho e bife de Kobe. Sai levantou uma sobrancelha. O cara ainda era refinado. Itachi inclinou-se um pouco sobre a mesa, encarando-o profundamente. "Pode me falar sobre sua... profissão?"

**X**

Aquele era certamente um dos encontros mais estranhos de Sai. Normalmente, os homens já marcavam em um motel ou um apartamento que a esposa não tinha conhecimento, mas Itachi havia marcado num restaurante chique. Tinha feito perguntas a noite inteira, em relação ao seu ofício. E até agora, que estavam chegando ao apartamento do Uchiha, não o havia tocado nem uma vez. Nem por baixo da mesa.

"Quer água, café, chá...?" indagou Itachi, acendendo a luz da sala. "Fique à vontade."

"Espera," Sai falou. "Eu estou acostumado com um certo tipo de tratamento. Por que você está..."

"... sendo educado?" Itachi quase sorriu. Já tinha coletado tanta informação com aquele jovem – ele tinha vinte e três anos e havia começado aos dezoito. Era um dos mais cogitados na empresa que trabalhava. Não se chamava Sai, claro, mas não revelaria seu nome. Falou sobre o dinheiro, sobre os clientes, sobre como a maioria era casada. Que raramente mulheres contratavam gigolôs. Que eram raros os clientes educados, normalmente, assim que Sai chegava ao local, já iam arrancando suas roupas. "Apenas curiosidade."

"Certo..." Sai murmurou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"... Mas não pense que por causa disso, não irei cobrar pelo que paguei."

**X**

Seus dedos corriam rápidos pelo teclado do notebook sobre a mesa. Em frente, havia a cama com uma visão de costas brancas e desnudas, parcialmente cobertas por um lençol branco. Itachi não ligava por serem quatro da madrugada e ele não ter dormido nem um pouco. Uma xícara de café descansava ao lado do notebook, enquanto a história se desenrolava. Estava sendo tão fácil até agora. Ino ficaria exultante.

"... Já está acordado?" veio a voz sonolenta da cama, com Sai virando-se vagarosamente para si. Encarou aqueles olhos negros.

"Escrevendo."

"Um livro?" o jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Sim. E você ajudou nele. Obrigado," Itachi murmurou e depois bebeu outro gole de café. Sai bocejou.

"De nada, eu acho. Já quer que eu vá embora?"

"Quer ir embora?"

Sai refletiu um pouco. Estava ganhando mais dinheiro do que trabalho feito, uma mais-valia ao avesso. Estava com preguiça de sair da casa daquele homem com as ruas ainda escuras e também, não tinha certeza de querer partir ou não. Nunca havia se sentido tão confortável com ninguém. De fato, o dono daqueles olhos negros tinha um poder estranho de acalmar e tumultuar as pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Estava confuso. Normalmente, sempre queria ir embora. Passou a língua nos lábios antes de responder: "Não. Não quero ir embora."

Itachi assentiu, ainda concentrado em escrever. Aquele garoto era inspirador. Tinha dado sorte com ele. Logo o novo livro de Shimura Misune estaria nas prateleiras de quase todas as livrarias do Japão. Imaginava o que aconteceria se descobrissem que a escritora de livros românticos e água com açúcar? Ele não lia livros daquele tipo. Na verdade, tudo havia começado com uma grande brincadeira, envolvendo amigos da faculdade, uísque, vodka, champanhe e vinho. Teve que escrever um livro desse tipo, fez sucesso, tomou gosto e agora tinha mais de vinte títulos publicados. E era tão fácil! Todos tinham praticamente a mesma história, mudando algumas situações. O público alvo eram mulheres de cabeça de vento.

Seus olhos fugiram um pouco da tela de LCD e foram para a cama, onde Sai dormia com uma expressão calma no rosto. Itachi sorriu, fechando o arquivo do Word. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a cama, cobrindo o corpo do mais novo com um lençol. E então, deitou-se. Itachi nunca tinha dormido tão bem.

**X**

"Você realmente não vai me contar quem foi?" Suigetsu cruzou os braços.

"Não temos a regra do sigilo, Cabeça de Peixe?" Sai retrucou. Suigetsu deu de ombros.

"Sigilo é para os fracos," ele respondeu. Eles estavam almoçando juntos sanduíches da Subway. "Além do mais, pelo que você está me contando, o cara é um frouxo que não fez porra nenhuma..."

"Frouxo que não fez porra nenhuma foi você naquela vez qu..."

"CALA A BOCA!" Suigetsu gritou, ficando vermelho. Sai continuou com o sorriso de escárnio. "Tá, tá, entendi. O cara fez alguma coisa além de ficar perguntando detalhes íntimos da sua vida. Se apaixonou por ele, foi? Nunca te vi defender um cliente..."

"Eu não me apaixono por clientes," Sai retrucou. Suigetsu arqueou as sobrancelhas, bebendo um grande gole de coca-cola.

"Você que sabe..."

_Eu não me apaixono por ninguém_, Sai completou em pensamentos.

**X**

Apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica e a voz de Kurenai se fez ouvir no ambiente. _Mesmo cliente, mesmo horário, lugar diferente. É na casa dele, agora. Não se atrase!_

Sai apagou a mensagem, pensando que a última coisa que faria era se atrasar.

**X**

Itachi passara praticamente o dia inteiro escrevendo. No final da tarde, já havia oito capítulos prontos, o nono em andamento. O fator amor ainda não havia sido inserido na história, mas tinha certeza de que as mulheres já estariam morrendo de amores pelos dois personagens principais. Quando percebeu que faltavam apenas uma hora para Sai chegar, desligou o notebook e foi tomar um bom banho. Aquele garoto tinha algo de especial. Nunca tinha se sentido tão inspirado.

Quando a campainha tocou e Sai entrou, Itachi não resistiu. Puxou o garoto pela nuca e o beijou, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Antes que Sai pudesse fazer qualquer movimento com as mãos, afastou-se, sorrindo. "Bem vindo."

"Quer saber algo hoje?"

"Você já se apaixonou?"

Sai arregalou os olhos. A resposta estaria na ponta de sua língua se fosse qualquer outra pessoa perguntando, mas como era aquele homem... Ele sugou o ar com força. Sua mente dizia para ele responder o de praxe. Era tão simples. Era só uma palavra. "Isso tudo é para o seu livro?" sorriu.

"Pode-se dizer que sim," Itachi respondeu. "Mas você está fugindo da minha pergunta."

"Não... tenho certeza," Sai murmurou. Sabia que paixão era diferente de amor e o fato de um cliente não ter saído da sua cabeça o dia inteiro poderia indicar paixão. Normalmente, os esquecia assim que saia da cama. Mas Uchiha Itachi havia se impregnado nele.

"Entendo," Itachi suspirou. "Sente-se. Temos muito que conversar."

**X**

Dois meses. Sai não entendia como havia conseguido passar dois meses vendo praticamente o mesmo cliente todos os dias – e não havia se cansado dele. Itachi sempre fazia perguntas sobre sua vida, sobre seus sentimentos. Sai era a pior pessoa do mundo para lidar com sentimentos, mas tentava responder. Procurara um livro de Itachi na livraria, mas os vendedores diziam que não havia nenhum autor com esse nome. Talvez fosse mentira de Itachi. Talvez ele tivesse um blog cheio de pornografia e era por isso que queria saber das coisas. No fundo, nada daquilo importava.

Kurenai havia ligado, dizendo que Itachi havia marcado mais um encontro. Sai colocou a mão sobre o peito. Tutumtutumtutum. Seu coração batia rápido demais.

**X**

"Você gosta de se prostituir?" Itachi perguntou em voz baixa. Os dois estavam deitados na cama, um de frente para o outro. Sai piscou.

"Não é minha parte favorita do dia," sorriu. "Mas paga as minhas contas."

"Nunca tentou outra profissão?"

"Não... no final das contas, você acaba encontrando pessoas interessantes nesse ramo. Além do mais, não fiz faculdade. Não sei o que posso fazer da vida, além de..."

"... ser pintor?" Itachi sorriu. Sai assentiu. Quando tinha contado que sabia pintar? Não lembrava. Itachi conseguia saber todos os detalhes da sua vida sem pedir duas vezes. Era tão fácil falar com ele. O deixava tão reconfortado. "Eu poderia ser seu empresário."

"Como?"

"Você poderia deixar isso de lado, se quisesse, é claro. Então você se dedicaria a pintura. E eu seria seu empresário. O que acha disso?"

"Eu acho..." Sai franziu as sobrancelhas. Itachi estava pedindo para que ele não fosse mais gigolô, era isso mesmo? Oferecendo outra oportunidade de vida?

"Pense bem. Não quero que você se arrependa depois, Sai," ele murmurou. Sai arregalou levemente os olhos.

"Eu acho que não vou me arrepender, Itachi."

**X**

"... Uau," Ino murmurou, mordendo a perna dos óculos Ray-Ban. "Nunca te vi trabalhar tão rápido, Itachi," ela sorriu, segurando o enorme maço de folhas nas mãos. "Acredite, o chefe vai ficar muito feliz. Aliás, como você conseguiu?"

"Segui seu conselho," ele respondeu calmo. Ino arregalou os olhos.

"_Mesmo_?! Caramba. Bem, pelo menos funcionou, não é? Eu acerto às veze..." a voz dela morreu na garganta quando o segundo homem mais bonito que ela já tinha visto na vida saiu do quarto de Itachi. Ele foi para o banheiro, sem vê-los. Ino piscou. "Quem era..."

"Ele?" Itachi sorriu de leve. "Ele é o seu livro, Ino."

* * *

**N/A: **PORRA, QUE LIXO. E eu ainda tive a audácia de dar de presente para a Rebecca. Mas também, eu tive a ideia dessa fic uma e pouco da manhã. O que mais me revolta é que a ideia pode até ser boa, mas a execução... epic fail para mim. Vou fingir que ficou super legal e falar com a Rebecca: tem algumas razões simples para essa fic ser um presente para você – primeiro, ela nasceu após eu ler a PopcornPorn. Que está foda, aliás. Depois, porque eu te devia um presente desde que a gente se conheceu. Tava esperando a oportunidade perfeita. Também porque é ItaSai... Eu escrevi essa fic pensando "será que ela vai gostar disso?", mas acho que não, hahahaha. Desculpa, Rebecca. Um dia eu te dou um presente mais digno, sério. AH, NÉ. Tinha esquecido...

**[BÔNUS TRACK: **

"Você está chorando?" Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas. Naruto limpou o rosto rapidamente.

"CLARO QUE NÃO! Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou, temee?"

"Que livro é... Ah, Shimura Misune de novo? Você é fã dessa mulher. Sobre o que é esse livro?"

"Sobre um empresário e um gigolô que se apaixonam. É muito emocionante."

"... Você é muito gay, Naruto."

"Sabe, cara que está pelado na minha cama, você não pode falar muito sobre isso."**]**

Agora sim a tortura psicológica está completa. Se você tiver tido paciência para ler tudo isso, eu te admiro, cara. Aliás, Rebecca, outros dois motivos por essa fic ser para você: tem uma citação do Maiakovski delícia no seu profile. E eu te amo. Coraçãozinho.


End file.
